L'invité Surprise
by Paige0703
Summary: Ukai doit faire face à un emploi du temps assez chargé au point d'en tomber malade... Et si quelqu'un décidait qu'il était temps pour liu de l'aider à prendre soin de lui ? Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait donner ?
_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic sur ce fandom ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié mes précédentes fics et qu'il en sera de même avec celle-ci !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse dès à présent découvrir cette nouvelle histoire ^^**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **PS : merci à tous pour les reviews qui ont été laissé. J'apprécie énormément (mais surtout merci ) ma correctrice sans qui je ne pourrais pas poster : isatis2013**_ _ **!)**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **L'invité Surprise**_

Ukai Keishin, coach de l'équipe masculine de volley-ball de Karasuno, ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il porta rapidement sa main sur le réveil qui ne cessait de sonner, prenant ainsi un malin plaisir à lui faire remarquer que l'heure de se lever était déjà arrivée. Une fois le petit appareil éteint, Ukai vérifia tout de même l'heure affichée sur ledit réveil.

\- Et mince... marmonna-t-il en remarquant qu'il était bien 4 h du matin.

Il se leva avant de se diriger maladroitement vers la salle de bains. Après un rapide brin de toilette, il put enfin quitter son appartement avant de se rendre dans un des champs de sa famille pour commencer à s'occuper des récoltes. Il avait en effet dû ajouter les récoltes à son emploi du temps déjà plus que chargé. Entre la boutique et tous les entraînements du club de volley, il avait du mal à tenir encore debout. Heureusement pour lui que les récoltes n'allaient pas durer indéfiniment.

Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il avait commencé, mais le soleil se levait peu à peu dans un ciel dépourvu de nuage. Il consulta sa montre avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait.

\- Et après, l'ouverture de la boutique, dit-il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il continua pendant environ une petite heure avant de se lever et d'apporter la caisse emplie de légumes dans la camionnette déjà bien pleine elle-même de légumes frais.

Une fois tout rangé et une douche prise rapidement, il pouvait enfin s'occuper de l'ouverture de la boutique. Il s'approcha de la grande porte, traînant des pieds, avant d'ouvrir cette dernière. Il devait maintenant tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi avant d'avoir une demi-heure de pause pour finalement se rendre dans le gymnase du lycée. Il s'installa derrière le comptoir avant de s'emparer d'un de ses magazines qui traînait non loin. Il bailla de nouveau, alors qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Depuis quelques jours déjà il avait l'impression d'être de plus en plus fatigué et ce malgré ses nuits de sommeil. En même temps, celles-ci étaient assez courtes... Une femme et sa fille entrèrent dans la boutique. Il se redressa quelque peu, la saluant poliment. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait de nouveau seul.

Se rendant compte qu'il était à deux doigts de s'endormir, il décida de se lever et de vérifier que tout était bien rangé dans les rayons. Il fit rapidement le tour avant qu'une autre cliente n'arrive dans le magasin.

La journée passa bien trop lentement pour Ukai, mais l'heure de se rendre au gymnase pour s'occuper de l'équipe de volley sonna enfin. Il prévint sa mère qu'il partait avant de se changer et de partir en direction du lycée. Quand il arriva à proximité du gymnase, il se rendit compte que tout le monde était arrivé et que les joueurs avaient même déjà commencés leurs échauffements. Tout le monde ? Non, il remarqua rapidement qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel et même si cela ne le surprit pas beaucoup, il fut tout de même déçu par l'absence de Takeda. _Il passera peut-être plus tard..._ songea Ukai avec espoir.

Tous les joueurs se regroupèrent autour de lui attendant ses indications pour la suite de l'entraînement.

\- Bien, maintenant que l'échauffement est terminé, vous allez vous partager en deux équipes et faire un match d'entraînement. Hinata tu passes dans l'équipe de Sugawara, quand à toi Azumane tu passes dans l'autre équipe avec Kageyama. Vous devez apprendre à jouer avec les deux passeurs.

\- Compris, s'écrièrent les deux joueurs en chœur.

Une fois les deux équipes constituées, le match put commencer. Ukai suivit attentivement le match... ou en tout cas aussi attentivement qu'il le put alors que la fatigue lui tombait dessus à nouveau. Il sentit un courant d'air froid le faire frissonner et alors qu'il se tournait vers la porte pour vérifier qui avait osé ouvrir cette porte qu'il avait lui-même fermé, il fut bien heureux de voir arriver Takeda Ittetsu. Il se retint difficilement de sourire alors que ce dernier s'approchait de lui en trottinant.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir pu passer plus tôt, mais j'avais une réunion, s'excusa poliment l'enseignant.

\- Pas de souci, répondit Ukai avant de reporter son attention sur le ballon toujours en l'air.

Il devait être prudent. L'enseignant était en effet bien plus perspicace qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord et il risquait fort de remarquer ses nombreux coups d'œil dans sa direction. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il le lâcha du regard. Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination ou pas, mais il avait l'impression que l'enseignant s'était installé plus près de lui que d'habitude. Un fin sourire se dessina alors sur son visage. Ce qu'Ukai ne vit pas ce fut le faible sourire qui apparut peu après sur le visage du conseiller de l'équipe cette fois-ci. Ce dernier n'avait en effet rien loupé et était bien satisfait de voir un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres du coach.

L'entraînement prit fin avec la victoire en trois sets de l'équipe de Sawamura. Les joueurs rangèrent bien rapidement le gymnase alors qu'Ukai et Takeda s'entretenaient en vue de prochains matchs d'entraînements contre d'autres lycées cette fois-ci. Ils avaient même déjà reçu quelques demandes, mais ils avaient d'abord besoin de tous planifier avant d'en parler aux joueurs.

Une fois le gymnase fermé et les joueurs partis se changer avant de rentrer chez eux, Ukai et Takeda commencèrent à faire le chemin ensemble. Ukai tenta un coup d'œil vers l'enseignant. Ce dernier sentit immédiatement le regard du plus jeune sur lui et se tourna immédiatement vers le coach. Ukai détourna rapidement les yeux, gêné de s'être fait prendre. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à réagir ainsi, on dirait un gamin... En plus ça ne fait que me rendre encore plus suspect maintenant !_ Remarqua Ukai. Takeda pouffa discrètement de rire devant l'embarras plus que visible de son partenaire.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du portail, Ukai fut pris de vertiges et dut prendre appui sur le mur non loin pour ne pas se retrouver au sol. Takeda réagit au quart de tour et proposa évidemment son aide au coach.

\- Tout va bien ? Vous voulez un coup de main ?

\- Non... Tout va bien. Ça doit être la fatigue, répondit Ukai alors qu'il voyait l'inquiétude dans le regard du conseiller de l'équipe.

Un frisson parcourut le corps du coach au moment où il sentit une main douce venir se poser sur son front. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux, se laissant simplement faire. Il apprécia doublement ce contact alors que la main fraîche de l'enseignant rafraîchissait son corps brûlant.

\- Vous avez de la fièvre, lui fit alors remarquer Takeda d'une voix douce.

\- Ça explique tout, répondit simplement Ukai sans pour autant chercher à enlever la main de l'enseignant de son front.

Takeda observa minutieusement le visage fatigué du coach. Les yeux fermés, la fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Après de longues secondes qui leur parurent durer une éternité, Takeda enleva finalement sa main du front d'Ukai qui ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Il ancra son regard droit dans celui de Takeda, se rendant alors compte de leur proximité. Il sursauta légèrement ce qui amusa grandement l'enseignant.

\- Je vous raccompagne, dit alors Takeda avant de se redresser.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je me sens déjà mieux, lui répondit alors Ukai en faisant de même.

Les vertiges passés, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux, même s'il sentait toujours une étrange chaleur émaner de son corps. Par contre, il n'aurait sut dire si c'était dû à sa fièvre ou à la situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser rentrer seul. Imaginez qu'il vous arrive quelque chose sur la route, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, lui dit alors Takeda.

Devant l'air têtu qu'affichait l'enseignant, et surtout n'ayant pas la force de le contredire, il accepta sa proposition.

\- Bien, je vous remercie sensei, concéda Ukai.

Ils repartirent tranquillement, Takeda surveillant de près le coach au cas où ce dernier serait de nouveau pris de vertiges. Une fois arrivé chez lui, l'enseignant l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte.

\- Maintenant, vous allez droit au lit. Enfin, après avoir mangé évidemment, se reprit l'enseignant en souriant.

\- Merci de vous inquiéter, mais... ATCHA ! éternua le coach. Je vais bien, conclut tout de même Ukai.

\- Mais oui, mais oui...

Takeda se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Devait-il vraiment le laisser seul ? Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était plus un enfant, mais il n'y pouvait rien, dès qu'il s'agissait d'Ukai il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rhume, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Il se rendait parfaitement compte que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour rester à ses côtés, mais il s'en fichait un peu.

\- Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas un peu de compagnie ? Tenta tout de même l'enseignant.

Ukai eut bien du mal à refuser cette proposition, mais craignant de voir les choses dégénérer il répondit finalement :

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je suis sûr que dans deux ou trois jours tout ira bien. Encore merci, le remercia une nouvelle fois Ukai avant d'ouvrir la porte de chez lui.

\- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin, lui dit Takeda un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir veiller un peu plus sur le coach.

\- Merci sensei, dit Ukai.

Après de rapides salutations, les deux hommes se séparèrent à contrecœur. La nuit était déjà tombée et Ukai se dépêcha de manger, un repas léger, avant de prendre un bon bain espérant enlever sa fatigue de la journée... voir même de ce début de semaine. Il se dépêcha ensuite de se mettre au lit, espérant de tout cœur qu'il irait mieux le lendemain... même si une partie de lui était plutôt heureuse de l'attention que l'enseignant lui portait. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait ne l'avoir que pour lui...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, quand son réveil sonna, Ukai eut une nouvelle fois le sentiment de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il éteignit rapidement l'appareil avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de s'extirper de la couverture sous laquelle il dormait. Il se leva péniblement avant de se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de boulot.

\- Et c'est reparti... marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il quitta rapidement son domicile avant de se rendre dans les champs pour une nouvelle récolte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver le conseiller de l'équipe qui l'y attendait déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là sensei ? Demanda-t-il tout étonné.

Takeda lui sourit simplement avant de répondre :

\- Je viens tout simplement vous donner un coup de main.

Devant le sourire lumineux de l'enseignant, Ukai eut bien du mal à ne pas craquer. Il se reprit de peu et ajouta :

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, je ne peux tout de même pas vous demander de m'aider ! Tenta Ukai pourtant heureux de cette attention.

\- Qu'importe vos protestations Ukai kun, j'ai bien l'intention de rester là, répondit Takeda tout en souriant.

Ukai soupira devant l'air buté de l'enseignant.

\- Bien, je vais vous montrer comment faire.

Une caisse entre eux, Ukai s'accroupit, montrant le geste simple à faire. Takeda l'observa, ne lâchant pas du regard les mains du coach. Il hocha la tête avant de s'accroupir à son tour. Il eut finalement plus de mal que prévu à faire la même chose. Pourtant, le plus délicatement possible il tenta de couper les légumes tout comme Ukai venait de lui montrer. Sans même réfléchir à son geste, Ukai posa ses mains sur celles de l'enseignant avant de lui montrer une nouvelle fois le geste à faire. Il ne remarqua pas le léger sourire de Takeda tout comme il ne remarqua pas son rapide coup d'œil vers lui.

\- Voilà comment il faut faire, dit alors Ukai après trois essais.

\- J'ai parfaitement compris, répondit Takeda.

Les mains du coach toujours sur les siennes, Takeda glissa délicatement ses doigts entre ceux d'Ukai avant de les serrer délicatement. Ce geste ramena Ukai à la réalité. Il se décala rapidement avant de se remettre au travail, le feu aux joues. Takeda s'amusa de la situation, mais garda le silence.

Ukai eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur sa récolte. Dire qu'il y a encore plusieurs semaines il refusait obstinément la demande de l'enseignant, maintenant il aurait dit oui à chacune de ses requêtes. S'il pouvait l'aider, ce serait avec grand plaisir qu'il le ferait. Et même si au départ il n'avait accepté que temporairement de s'occuper de l'équipe, il ne se voyait plus sans elle... ou plutôt sans leur conseiller. Cet homme si droit et maladroit en même temps. Si compréhensif et entier, qui se consacrait tout autant à ses cours qu'à l'équipe. Qui faisait tout autant attention aux joueurs qu'à lui, le coach. Cet homme toujours souriant et prêt à tout pour parvenir à son but avait su, sans même le savoir, gagné sa confiance et bien plus encore. Il avait su gagner son cœur. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'enseignant avant de voir que ce dernier était lui-même en train de l'observer. Il détourna une nouvelle fois rapidement les yeux.

Finalement l'heure de se séparer arriva bien trop vite pour l'entraîneur de l'équipe de volley qui voyait déjà l'enseignant s'en aller.

\- Vous allez vous occuper de la boutique maintenant ? Demanda Takeda.

\- Ouais, pas le temps de me reposer malheureusement, répondit Ukai.

\- Vous êtes bien courageux Ukai kun, le complimenta l'enseignant.

Ukai, ne s'y étant pas du tout attendu, rougit légèrement tout en détournant la tête, pour ne pas voir le regard bien trop insistant de l'enseignant.

\- Vous avez prit votre température ? Demanda Takeda au coach.

\- No... non, répondit Ukai.

L'enseignant leva alors la main avant de la poser une nouvelle fois sur le front du malade qui ne put que fermer les yeux et apprécier ce nouveau contact. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps alors que Takeda souriait devant cette absence de résistance.

\- Vous avez au moins pris des cachets contre la fièvre ?

\- Non, je n'en avais plus.

Takeda enleva sa main, la faisant tout de même légèrement glisser sur le visage du coach.

\- J'ai bien fait d'en emmener alors, dit-il en fouillant dans son sac. Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant une petite boîte de comprimés.

\- Merci.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ukai cherchait tant bien que mal un sujet de conversation et alors qu'il allait enfin parler, Takeda le devança et dit alors :

\- Je vais devoir y aller, les cours vont bientôt commencer. Et puis vous aussi vous avez du travail qui vous attend Ukai kun.

\- Ouais, à ce soir alors, le salua Ukai.

\- Oui, mais si vous ne vous sentez pas assez bien pour venir, ne le faites pas. Je ne voudrais pas vous forcer...

\- C'est bon, je ne me force pas.

 _Pas quand il s'agit de vous voir,_ pensa Ukai sans pourtant l'avouer.

La journée passa bien vite et une nouvelle fois, Takeda veilla de près sur Ukai. Il veillait discrètement à ce qu'il n'en fasse pas trop. Il raccompagna ce soir-là aussi le coach jusqu'à chez lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de malaise en chemin... c'est en tout cas l'excuse qu'il lui donna pour l'accompagner. Sans celle-ci, il se doutait bien que jamais Ukai n'accepterait qu'il le raccompagne ainsi. Il avait tout de même sa fierté. Ukai apprécia comme il se doit la compagnie de l'enseignant redoutant le moment des au revoir.

Le lendemain matin, puis le reste de la semaine, Takeda vint donner un coup de main au coach. Ce dernier lui avait pourtant affirmé que son rhume était bien passé et, même en sachant que c'était bien le cas, cela n'empêcha pas l'enseignant de revenir les matins suivant.

Dimanche après-midi, la boutique étant fermée, Ukai pouvait enfin espérer se reposer un peu. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit avant que quelques coups ne soient frappés à sa porte. Il se leva péniblement avant de rejoindre l'entrée, se demandant bien qui pouvait venir. Il fut agréablement surpris de trouver l'enseignant sur le pas de la porte.

\- J'apporte un petit remontant, dit-il en lui montrant la bouteille qu'il avait en main.

\- Sensei ! Il ne fallait pas ! Dit Ukai tout en appréciant et la compagnie de l'enseignant et le présent qu'il avait amené avec lui.

Il se décala, laissant entrer l'invité surprise. Il le guida jusque dans le salon avant de retourner dans la cuisine y prendre deux verres. Il s'installa non loin de l'enseignant tout en évitant tout de même de se mettre trop près de lui. Même s'ils étaient en plein milieu de l'après-midi, cela ne les empêcha pas d'apprécier comme il se doit la bonne bouteille apportée si généreusement par l'enseignant.

\- Et c'est en quel honneur ? Demanda finalement Ukai tout en servant un nouveau verre au conseiller.

\- Mmm, réfléchit alors Takeda, pour rien de spécial. Je voulais juste profiter un peu de votre compagnie. Et puis je vous avais promit que la prochaine fois j'amènerais une bouteille, lui rappela-t-il.

À la première raison donnée par l'enseignant, Ukai avait faillit s'étouffer avec la boisson. Il observa l'enseignant porter le verre à ses lèvres... Ses lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler encore et encore. Il glissa son regard jusqu'à ses mains... Ses mains qu'il rêvait de sentir glisser sur son corps nu. Il remonta le long de son bras, revenant à son visage... Ce visage qui lui donnait un air plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. Ce visage qui venait le hanter de temps à autre dans ses rêves. Ce visage qu'il aimerait tant tenir entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser. Il détailla le reste du corps fin de l'enseignant... Ce corps qu'il avait tellement de fois voulu prendre dans ses bras sans pour autant en avoir le droit et encore moins la force. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de faire une telle chose. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa place de coach ou que l'enseignant ne veuille plus de son poste de conseiller. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre cette relation de confiance qui s'était instaurée entre eux. Non, il avait décidément plus à perdre qu'à gagner en faisant une telle chose.

Il manqua une nouvelle fois de s'étouffer quand il se rendit compte que l'enseignant était lui aussi en train de l'observer. Les joues désormais rouges de honte, il détourna les yeux. Takeda sourit tendrement. Jamais il ne se lasserait de regarder, d'observer Ukai. Ce coach plus jeune que lui avait su le séduire avec le temps. Il avait en effet pu l'observer pendant des jours durant quand il cherchait à le recruter, se rendant alors compte qu'il était décidément bel homme. Il avait bien pensé que ça s'arrêterait là, mais non, son côté bourru et pourtant toujours à l'écoute avait su le séduire. Quelque peu effrayant, il s'avérait qu'il était plus que serviable et prévenant envers ses aînés. Toujours là en cas de besoin, il s'était glissé peu à peu dans son esprit avant de gagner son cœur. Il était maintenant celui qu'il aimait et se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il en était de même pour le coach. Il avait bien remarqué ses coups d'œil en coin, sentant son regard le déshabiller à plusieurs reprises. Il avait remarqué aussi ses rougissements soudain à se voir observer en retour ou ses quelques balbutiements pour tenter de masquer sa gêne. Il ne pouvait alors que sourire tendrement devant ce grand enfant. Takeda reposa son verre, attirant le regard d'Ukai. Ce dernier vit alors son doux sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire sensei ? Demanda Ukai curieux et surtout mal à l'aise du regard insistant de l'enseignant.

\- Vous, Ukai kun, répondit simplement Takeda.

\- Pardon ?! S'étouffa presque Ukai.

\- Désolé, rit alors l'enseignant. Je ne dis pas ça pour me moquer, s'excusa alors Takeda. C'est juste que je ne me lasse pas de vous regarder.

Ukai rougit instantanément à cette remarque. Il baissa les yeux pensant que rien ne pouvait être aussi gênant. Il se trompait lourdement.

\- Moi aussi je vous aime Ukai kun, dit alors Takeda de but en blanc.

Ukai, qui pensait avoir mal entendu, releva les yeux vers l'enseignant. L'étonnement et l'incompréhension se lisaient parfaitement dans ses yeux. Quand il comprit qu'il avait bien entendu, il détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux. Takeda reprit son verre l'air de rien alors qu'Ukai assimilait encore les dernières paroles de l'enseignant.

 _Moi aussi je vous aime... Moi aussi..._ répéta mentalement le coach de Karasuno. _Il aurait remarqué ?!_ Se dit alors Ukai n'en revenant pas. Il sourit alors, comprenant qu'il avait fait attention à ce qu'il disait ou faisait alors que l'enseignant ressentait la même chose. _Que de temps perdu…._

Voyant qu'Ukai ne réagissait toujours pas, Takeda crut bon de se lever et de le laisser un peu seul. Une fois debout il commença à s'éloigner. Se rendant compte que l'enseignant partait, Ukai fit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit et attrapa le bras de l'enseignant avant de l'attirer vers lui. Takeda, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva vite à califourchon sur les jambes du coach. Sans ajouter quoi que se soit, Ukai approcha son visage du plus âgé avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres tant désirées. Bien sûr, c'est avec joie qu'il fut accueillit. Takeda n'hésita pas une seconde à répondre au baiser avant de passer ses bras autour du cou du coach de Karasuno. Ce dernier put alors sentir les mains inquisitrices d'Ukai glisser le long de son corps avant de venir se poser sur ses hanches. Alors que Takeda approfondissait leur premier baiser, Ukai en profita pour glisser ses mains sous la chemise de l'enseignant avant de sentir frissonner le corps du plus petit. Les baisers devinrent bien vite passionnés et gourmands alors qu'Ukai défaisait un à un les boutons de la chemise, une fois la cravate enlevée. Il mit fin au baiser.

\- Ukai... kun, dit péniblement l'enseignant.

Les caresses du coach étaient bien trop précises, presque calculées. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux sous les lentes caresses du plus jeune, Ukai commença à embrasser le visage de l'enseignant, remontant le long de sa mâchoire. Il mordilla légèrement le lobe de l'oreille de Takeda, lui arrachant ainsi son premier soupir. Il continua de l'embrasser, descendant doucement vers son cou. N'y tenant plus, Ukai fit basculer Takeda au sol, se retrouvant désormais au dessus de lui. Il dévisagea alors Takeda qui lui souriait tendrement.

\- Je vous aime sensei, ne put alors s'empêcher d'avouer Ukai.

Takeda posa ses mains sur les joues d'Ukai avant de l'attirer vers lui pour un nouveau baiser.

\- Moi aussi, murmura Takeda avant de sceller une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres.

Les vêtements, devenus superflus, disparurent bien vite. La soirée ne faisait que commencer pour les deux hommes qui avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, quand le réveil d'Ukai sonna, ce dernier eut du mal à lever la main pour l'atteindre. Alors qu'il la glissait de nouveau sous la couverture, il put sentir quelque chose se coller tout contre lui. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de se souvenir des événements de la veille. Il se tourna le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas réveiller l'enseignant. Quand il se retourna, il tomba immédiatement sur le visage éveillé du conseiller.

\- Désolé de vous avoir réveillé, s'excusa Ukai. Vous pouvez vous rendormir.

\- Non, je viens vous aider Ukai kun.

\- Vous n'êtes pas...

Ukai fut interrompu dans sa phrase par un doux baiser donné par son amant.

\- On ferait mieux de se préparer.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de passer par chez vous pour vous changer ? Demanda alors Ukai.

\- Ah mince ! S'écria presque Takeda en se redressant.

Il se tourna vers Ukai déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

\- C'est bon, je peux me débrouiller.

\- Désolé...

Comme pour montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, Ukai embrassa le plus tendrement possible l'enseignant. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Takedaafin qu'elle retrouve sa consœur. Il put le sentir frissonner tout contre lui.

\- Pour me faire pardonner, j'apporterais une bonne bouteille ce soir, promit Takeda.

\- Pas besoin de vous excuser, lui dit Ukai.

Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il retint des excuses de Takeda fut qu'il reviendrait le soir encore. Rien que d'y penser il était déjà impatient d'être le soir. Ils se préparèrent rapidement avant de finalement sortir de l'appartement d'Ukai. Après de rapides au revoir et surtout un nouveau baiser bien plus intense ils se séparèrent finalement.

 _Vivement ce soir,_ pensèrent les deux hommes en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre...


End file.
